1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a coaching device. In particular to a coaching device comprising a board having a surface which bears an image of the area on which a game is to be played, such as a hockey rink, football field, basketball court, baseball field, soccer field, etc. This surface of the board may be written upon with a dry erase marker so that the writing may be easily removed and the surface reused.
2. Background Discussion
It is well known that athletic coaches use blackboards to depict certain plays. In hockey, football, baseball, soccer, basketball, and the like, various player positions are illustrated, and instructions for executing plays and practice drills are drawn by the coach to illustrate where the players should move on the playing area. In many instances, these boards are not portable. It is highly desirable that a portable device be provided that is durable, easy to use, particularly to erase, and be especially useful as an instructional tool.